Signal II: Unsend
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Sinyal-sinyal itu sesungguhnya  kausimpan sendiri. Tak pernah kaukirimkan... Biarpun sinyalmu takkan pernah sampai, namun kau tetap mencinta./Written for she who has birthday on 1609./Another GAJE fic by me. I've warn you./


—_21 Desember 20xx__—_

"_Tadaima!_"

Begitu kau menyapa keheningan rumah yang menyambutmu sore itu. Penuh dengan semangat. Begitu ceria. Ya, seperti kau yang biasanya. Kau tersenyum sayu. _Juga seperti kau yang biasanya..._

Kemudian kau merebahkan tubuhmu di atas tempat tidur. Menarik dan menghela napas beberapa kali dalam posisi terlentang. Membiarkan molekul-molekul oksigen meresap ke dalam sel darah merahmu. Membuat tubuhmu rileks, dan melepaskan semua bebanmu. _Seperti kau yang biasanya..._

Tak lama kemudian kau meraih ponselmu. Menatapnya cukup lama. Membayangkan. Menerawang. Melayang jauh. Lalu kau mengetikkan serangkaian pesan singkat. _Seperti biasa..._

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Yang semangat yaa latihannya! :)**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Merasa belum cukup, kau mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat lagi.

.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Waspada dengan todongan senapan You-nii dari belakang! XD**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Masih belum cukup. Kau mengetikkan satu lagi.

.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri :)**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Lagi.

.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Aku merindukanmu...**_

.

Kau berhenti. Tidak mengetik pesan singkat lagi. Kau menutup ponsel, juga matamu. Kamu yang paling tahu, semua pesan itu takkan pernah sampai padanya. Takkan pernah.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : <em><strong>Eyeshield 21<strong>_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**WARNING!** : BAD FIC, _Absolutely_ **OOC**, alur kecepetan, _plotless_, gaje, abal, dadakan, nggajelas, nggapenting, maksa, memiliki efek samping (?)

.

karin-mikkadhira- presents :

_**Signal II: Unsend**_

**Bukan** sequel dari _**Signal (Say It Before Late)**_

.

Untuk dirimu yang sedang berulang tahun. Aku doakan semua yang terbaik untukmu.

_Natalis beati. Leo tanto opere ego._

.

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira—

—_Empat hari yang lalu..._

_._

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kau berangkat sekolah dengan senyum terkembang di wajahmu. Aneh memang. Padahal pagi itu sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi kau selalu saja ceria. Berawal dengan menatap ponselmu di pagi hari, dilanjut dengan senyum-senyum sendiri, yang terkadang membuat ngeri.

"Ahaha~ Nanti siang jangan lupa antarkan bekalku ya, _my sister_!" ujar kakakmu —Natsuhiko Taki—dengan senyum _bercahaya_nya.

"Siap!" balasmu sembari menirukan posisi hormat. "Aku duluan, Kak!" ujarmu kemudian. Kau selalu saja tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bagimu, lebih cepat pergi ke sekolah, lebih cepat pula pulangnya, juga lebih cepat bertemu dengannya.

Oh ya! Tentu saja tak ada yang lebih kau tunggu melainkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata _hazel_ itu.

Sebelum berangkat kau bahkan sempat mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Hari ini aku pulang cepat! \m/**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Kau mengenakan _inline skate_-mu, kemudian meluncur bebas ke sekolah.

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira—

Siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terik. Lebih terik dari biasanya, benar-benar di atas normal. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap saja terlihat ceria. Oh, tentu saja, tak ada musim maupun cuaca yang bisa mengalahkan keceriaanmu. Kau, Suzuna Taki, mungkin saja sudah memenangkan rekor sebagai gadis terceria di dunia tanpa kau sadari.

Kau meluncur dengan _inline skate _kesayanganmu sambil bersenandung riang. Kicau burung yang kepanasan pun kalah. Kau bahkan tidak merasakan kepanasan. Bagimu cuaca saat itu hanya hangat-hangat kuku.

Kau hampir saja melewati SMU Deimon karena terlalu fokus bersenandung. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kau langsung saja masuk melewati gerbang, dan langsung meluncur menuju lapangan _football_. Tak sabar lagi melihat wajah pemuda yang menunggumu. Eh? Ralat. Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi menunggu waktu ini? Waktu kau berkunjung ke SMU Deimon untuk menyemangati mereka yang sedang latihan? Entahlah. Kau bahkan tak begitu peduli. Dia menunggumu atau tidak, bagimu melihat wajahnya saja sudah cukup.

"Yaa! Teman-teman!" sapamu dengan nada ceria—seperti biasanya. Ya, bagimu yang seperti ini sudah seperti rutinitas. Toh sudah hampir setahun kau bergabung sebagai _cheerleader_ Deimon Devil Bats.

Dan sudah hampir setahun pula kau menyimpan rasa kepada pemuda _hazel_ yang selalu tersenyum kepadamu itu.

"Selamat siang Suzuna," balas pemuda yang sangat kau sukai itu. Sontak kau tersipu, namun sepertinya tak banyak yang tahu.

Kau tersenyum. Jantungmu berdegup tak karuan. Kau memendam semuanya. Padahal, selama setahun ini kau telah berusaha menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal. Kau hanya ingin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Dan bagimu, senyumnya sudah mengatakan semuanya. Kau membaca senyumnya—yang selalu seperti itu—sebagai 'balasan' atas sinyal-sinyal yang selama ini kau kirim. Kau menerjemahkannya seperti itu. Kau terlalu takut untuk berpikir negatif.

"Yaa! Semangat Deimon Devil Bats! Semangat Sena!" teriakmu menyemangati dari tepi lapangan. Sena Kobayakawa hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu melontarkan senyum polosnya.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Terlalu takut untuk berpikir negatif. Sayangnya, hal itu menjadi kelemahanmu yang terbesar.

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira—

"Latihan hari ini selesai! Pulang sana, anak-anak sialan!"

Hari beranjak gelap. Hiruma pun memutuskan untuk membubarkan _pasukan_nya. Sena dan Monta menjadi orang terakhir yang masih betah berada di kompleks sekolah. Sebenarnya kau juga belum pulang. Kau _biasanya_ pulang bersama mereka berdua, sementara kakakmu pulang duluan. Kau bersandar pada dinding luar _clubroom_, tepat di samping pintu.

"Eh, Sena, boleh aku bertanya?" Terdengar suara Monta dari dalam _clubroom_.

"Apa, Monta?" Kini suara Sena yang terdengar menjawab Monta.

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

Kau terus mendengar percakapan itu. Bukannya mau menguping, namun kau merasa bahwa kau tidak bersalah. Kau ingin berdiri di sana, dan Monta bicara dengan suara keras. Otomatis kau dapat mendengar suaranya. Jadi bagimu, Monta yang salah karena berbicara terlalu keras. Kau hanya 'tidak sengaja mendengar'.

"Merasakan apa?" Kau kembali mendengar suara Sena dari dalam _clubroom_.

"Kau ini makin populer, Sena. Apalagi di kalangan para gadis. Haah…enaknya…" Suara Monta terdengar lesu.

"Ah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan hal seperti itu."

"Kau ini aneh ya Sena. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau punya kelainan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Monta? Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan perempuan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Mamori? Kau tidak menyukainya juga kan? Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan Suzuna?"

"Kau ini kenapa bertanya yang aneh-aneh sih? Kak Mamori itu sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Lalu Suzuna, dia kan temanku."

Kau mendengarnya.

"Benar, nih? Kayaknya Suzuna menyukaimu tuh?" celetuk Monta.

Dadamu mulai terasa perih. Jantungmu juga mulai berdegup kencang.

"Mana mungkin? Suzuna kan temanku."

Saat itu juga kau mematung. Hanya sekian detik. Kemudian kau berlari, meluncur pergi menggunakan _inline skate_ kesayanganmu itu.

Perasaanmu sungguh tidak karuan. Dadamu perih, napasmu berat. Segalanya mulai terasa panas. Kau terus memacu _inline skate_-mu menuju rumah. Bagimu, hanya rumah yang bisa mendinginkan segalanya.

"Iya benar, kami kan hanya teman. Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matamu.

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira—

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun matamu belum mau terkatup. Masih bengkak dan merah. Kau terus memikirkan semua yang kau dengar tadi sore.

Kau menatap ponselmu, kemudian mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Hai Sena :) **__** Sudah tidur?**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Besok beli es krim di toko dekat stasiun, yuk! :3**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim **_

_**Traktir lho, kau kan sebentar lagi ulang tahun! o/**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Kata kakakku ada wahana baru di taman bermain! Ayo ke sana!**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Sena…**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Kaupun mulai terbuai malam. Terlelap. Sejenak melupakan semua nestapa. Bertualang di negeri mimpi nan indah—semoga.

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira—

—_21 Desember 20xx__—_

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**Aku merindukanmu...**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Kau berhenti. Tidak mengetik pesan singkat lagi. Kau menutup ponsel, juga matamu. Kamu yang paling tahu, semua pesan itu takkan pernah sampai padanya. Takkan pernah.

Tentu saja. Karena semua pesan singkat untuk Sena tidak pernah kaukirim. Tidak pernah. Kau selalu menyimpannya di _draft_. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sena dengan kemauan sendiri. Semua pesan singkat untuk Sena kausimpan di _draft_. Kau tidak pernah menekan tombol 'send'.

Sinyal-sinyal itu sesungguhnya kausimpan sendiri. Tak pernah kaukirimkan. Biarpun hanya menambah luka hatimu, namun kau lebih nyaman begitu. Biarpun berat untuk mencintai tanpa dicintai, namun kau bersyukur akan hal itu. Biarpun sinyalmu takkan pernah sampai, namun kau tetap mencinta.

Kau bangkit, membuka matamu lebar-lebar karena baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Kau kembali mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat. Pesan singkat untuk pemuda _hazel _itu.

_**To: Sena**_

_**Subject: Happy Birthday**_

_**Happy birthday Sena! ^^**_

_**Kau tahu? Aku… menyukaimu… sungguh.**_

**'SEND'**

—Signal II: Unsend © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

.

**| Review, Critics, and Concrit? |**


End file.
